Match Made Explosive
by Tatsurou-san
Summary: As Skippy grows up, Slappy discovers more of the joys of parenting as she helps him over some of the more troubling hurdles...as a frightening ghost from her past becomes pivotal in her nephews future. Written in the style of the cartoons.


Animaniacs Fanfiction proudly Presents:  
"The crankiest of creatures in the whole wide world!  
Our next cartoon features Slappy the Squirrel!"

"Enough with the singing already!"

"That's...SLAPPY!"

Slappy Squirrel in, "Match Made Explosive"  
Chapter 1 Growning Up Cartoon

Slappy leaned back in her comfy chair, watching her talk shows. "Heh heh heh. Those people..." she mumbled. She glanced at the clock. "It's almost four. Skippy should be home from school by now."

The door opened and Skippy walked in. "Hey Aunt Slappy." He set his backpack down by the door and sat on the floor next to her chair, staring at the TV but not seeing it.

Slappy noticed. "Hey Skippy! You're more chipper than this normally. What's up?"

"It's nothing, Aunt Slappy," Skippy said, looking away.

"Ah, come on, kid! Since when is there anything you can't talk to me about?" Slappy gave her nephew a playful nudge. "Now spill it kid, 'for I get any older."

Skippy sighed. "A girl at school said I was cute."

Slappy blinked a few times. "I gotta admit, that one caught me off guard. I didn't think you were old enough to start having girl problems."

"Aunt Slappy, I'm 14 years old."

Slappy shook her head. "Wow, how time flies. It seems like just yesterday you were a rambunctious six year old still lisping when you talked."

"Aunt Slappy, this is a cartoon," Skippy said mildly. "That WAS yesterday."

"Oh." Slappy thought silently. "You think after 80 years of this I'd be used to it by now." She shrugged. "Eh. Now, about this girl. She said you were cute?"

"Uh huh."

"And what did you say?"

"I didn't say anything. I don't really know how to talk to girls."

Slappy smirked. "Well...maybe I can help ya with that. 'Course, I'd need to see the girl in action to tell ya how to talk to her. Tomorrow I'll go to school with ya and wait in the tree outside. You can point her out to me."

"Oh I won't need to," Skippy said dreamily. "You'll easily spot her. She's the smartest, prettiest, most popular girl in the whole school." Skippy smiled at his aunt. "Just like you were at that age, right Aunt Slappy?"

Slappy chuckled. "With that silver tongue, kid, you'll have her begging at yer heels in two shakes of yer tail. I think I'll be able to figure out who she is. But at least tell me her name, okay?"

"Elza Cridone."

"Cridone, Cridone...I think I know that name..." Slappy thought for a while, then shook her head. "Nah, couldn't be. Well, you get started on your homework, and I'll get dinner ready, okay squirt?"

"Okay, Aunt Slappy!" Skippy headed upstairs to work on his homework.

Slappy shook her head as she walked along towards her arsenal. "So the kids noticing girls, huh? Well, he shouldn't have too much problem. He guts his big guns from my side of the family." She took down a large shotgun and checked the chamber. "And girls always love a guy with a big boomstick."

At the watertower...

Yakko turns to the camera. "MMMMPAW! Goodnight everybody!"

"Why'd you say that, Yakko?" Dot asked him.

"I don't know. We're not even in this skit."

"We really need to talk to our agent about that," Wakko said mildly.

Putting the gun back, Slappy made dinner. After a relaxing dinner and putting her nephew to bed, Slappy sat up, ruminating. "Cridone...Cridone...I know that name..."

The next day, she walked with Skippy to his school and climbed up the tree. "Alright, I think I can spot the girl from up here. So...what's she look like?"

"You can't miss her!" Skippy said dreamily. "She's got red hair and golden fur, and her eyes are just amazing...there she is!" Skippy pointed excitedly.

Slappy followed her nephews finger, and her eyes fell on the girl. She was just getting out of the car. She was certainly everything Skippy had described her as. The contrast of her hair against her fur really drew the eye, and her white-and-black school uniform certainly didn't clash. Her eyes were rather unique, blue with violet specks. Where had Slappy seen eyes like that before? There was one other thing, though.

"You didn't mention she was a cat," she told her nephew tartly.

"Is that important?" Skippy asked confused.

"Not to me, certainly," she said, ruffling his headfur, proud of him. "But some might make a fuss-" She froze as the man got out of the car's driver's seat, and she saw another pair of eyes like Elza's...only much harder. A pair of eyes she recognized, and the scarred, brutal face that went with them.

'Crazy Clayton' Cridone: her most dangerous nemesis.

The one that almost got her... 


End file.
